Adiós
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: La historia narra el shock de Natsu al enterarse que Lisana vive, y cómo ella lo deja ir, ya que comprende que el tiene sentimiento hacia otra chica. Único capítulo


**Había tardado en publicar algo nuevo, pero la escuela me trae loca.**

**Esta vez es de Fairy Tail, sobre una pareja que me gustaba cuando ella estaba muerta XD  
Pero siempre he pensado que fué cruel de Mashima el no darle una despedida**

**a esta pareja ahora casi imposible. Y este Fic de un único capítulo habla sobre eso.**

**Espero que les guste o por lo menos nadie me crucifique (? Si les gusta dejen un review o msj**

**o lo que sea XD **

Había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Lisana a Earthland, y Natsu aún no se había sentido capaz de afrontarla.

No entendía sus sentimientos, el le había dedicado sus pensamientos todos los días desde que creían que había muerto. Su frustración había sido enorme, ella había desaparecido sin que el pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos, incluso le había prometido a Gildarts portarse como un hombre.

*recuerdo*

-Hey Natsu ¿Qué pasa con Lisana? ¿Cuándo corresponderás sus sentimientos? ¿Eh, chiquillo?- Le preguntó Gildarts a Natsu mientras estaban sentados en la casa del mago mas fuerte.

-Ehhhhhh, de que diablos hablas, ella y yo sólo somos amigos desde siempre

-Le gussssstas- añadió Happy para molestarlo

-¿Estás seguro? Y si ella desapareciera de pronto ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-Lisana nunca irá a ningún lado, su hogar es Fairy Tail, al igual que el mío, por eso somos familia.

-Eh, con que esas tenemos. Bueno Natsu, saldré de misión en la noche, tardaré en regresar y espero que cuando regrese te hayas portado como todo un hombre, tal vez hasta te hayas convertido en uno jojojo- Añadió picaronamente Gildarts, para después irse y dejar a a Natsu muy confundido.

Después de eso, sin querer se volvió mas consiente de sus acciones y las de Lisana, la veía acomodarse el cabello atrás de su oreja cuando hablaban, notaba mucho la forma en que ella abrazaba tiernamente a Happy y quería que lo abrazara de igual forma. Le gustaba cuando sostenía su mano para caminar en el bosque. Porque desde que ella se había perdido la otra vez en él, Natsu sostenía su mano para no perderla. Si la perdía Mirajane lo asesinaría. Pero pronto se volvió una costumbre que lo ponía feliz.

Después de mucho pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, logró llegar a una conclusión: Lisana era la primera persona que había significado un hogar para él después de Igneel. Ella era su refugio.

Decidió que era tiempo de hablar con ella acerca de lo que pensaba él, no sabía que pasaría y no pretendía nada al hacerlo, pero quería que lo supiera "Tu eres mi hogar Lisana". De pronto recordó todas veces en que ella decía que eran una familia, él era el papá y ella la mamá. Se sintió idiota y avergonzado.

Fue a buscarla, hasta que dio con ella en el parque

-Natsu! Te estaba buscando, saldré de misión con mis hermanos, una misión S! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Ehhhhh, por qué yo no puedo ir a misiones S -.-

-Tranquilo Natsu, pronto haremos misiones S juntos! Te veo cuando regrese, cuida de la casa.

-Seguro…

No le dijo nada mas, esperaría a que regresara para decirle.

Ella no volvió.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Estaba recordando eso mientras caminaba a la casita que habían construido para cuidar el huevo de Happy, y allí estaba ella, observando la rudimentaria tumba que le había hecho Natsu.

-Lisana…

-Natsu, me espantaste, no te escuché llegar. Vine aquí a ver… nuestra antigua casa.- Dijo ella y volteó a ver la cruz.

-Uhm , la puse allí porque decías que era tu lugar favorito.- Se sentía extraño, un poco incómodo. –Lisana yo…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque ella se abalanzó hacia él.

-Tadaima, Natsu…- Lo abrazó fuertemente y se puso a llorar. El correspondió el abrazo buscando llenar las ausencias de ella que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo. Llevó su nariz hacia su cabello liso y blanco, allí estaba, el olor de siempre, dulce y fresco. Había sido su favorito durante tanto tiempo…

Y ahora no lo sentía igual. Era el mismo, pero no ejerció el mismo efecto sobre él. Eso le preocupó y la apretó con más fuerza hacia él.

-¿N-Natsu?

-Lisana… Tu eres mi hogar, te lo iba a decir cuando volvieras de la misión S…

Por fin Natsu apartó a Lisana para verla a los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa muy extraña y unos ojos muy tristes.

-Natsu… Tu también eras mi hogar, y quería estar contigo siempre, haciendo cualquier cosa… Pero todo cambió… Yo estuve ausente de este lugar, y tu continuaste tu vida, al igual que yo intenté continuar la mía…

-No te entiendo

-Natsu, tu ya tienes a alguien mas, alguien para compartir las cosas buenas y malas, para reír y hacer tonterías. Y yo me acostumbré a una vida en la que estabas, pero no estabas conmigo. Tal vez aún no te das cuenta, pero así es, de ahora en adelante deber ser así… - Y aunque Lisana dijo todo eso muy convencida, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. El pelirosa la abrazó, tal vez ella tenía razón y era hora de poner punto final a esa parte en la vida de ambos. Seguirían siendo amigos, porque son parte de un mismo gremio, pero ahora cada quien en su lado.

De alguna forma eso lo ponía nostálgico, pero también se sentía liberado.

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

-Natsu, debo irme, Mira-nee estará preocupada

-Claro, nos vemos mañana en el gremio- Dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

Lisana se despidió, y cuando ya se había alejado unos pasos, regresó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Natsu.

-Quería hacerlo aunque sea una vez- Dijo eso y se alejó corriendo, dejando a un Natsu muy sorprendido.

Por fin había terminado esa etapa en su vida que nunca se creyó con la oportunidad de concluir.

Mas tarde, Natsu estaba durmiendo cómodamente hasta que un almohadazo lo despertó.

-Natsu idiota, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no entres así como así a mi casa!

-Vamos Lucy no es para tanto, sólo estaba descansando los ojos

-Moh Natsu, dices tantas tonterías. Pero bueno te desperté porque ya está la cena, hice curry y si no te gusta te puedes ir a cenar a otra parte.

Natsu se levantó de la cama y sonrió radiantemente –Me encanta el curry Lucy- Se acercó y le revolvió el cabello.

Y en efecto allí estaba. Ese olor súper dulce, y cálido, con notas de todo lo bueno que Natsu había olido en la vida. Era como un día de verano.

Su favorito.


End file.
